1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for generating an electronic shopping list. In particular, examples of the present invention are related to techniques for generating an electronic shopping list based on a digital photograph of a handwritten shopping list.
2. Background
Many consumers shop for products such as groceries, office supplies, and household wares using handwritten shopping lists A consumer will write a shopping list on a piece of paper and take the handwritten shopping list to the store. In some instances handwritten lists may be much easier than manually entering each item into an electronic device such as a mobile phone. However, handwritten shopping lists can also be lost or destroyed before the consumer arrives at the store. Furthermore, handwritten lists cannot be easily shared with or modified by others who are not in the same location. In addition, it may be difficult to read your own handwriting, let alone the writing from another person who may have written the list. Consumers may also have to rewrite lists every week, even though they may usually buy the same items.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.